Licking
by Nika-Sensei
Summary: A.U. It's the middle of class and Yami Bakura is hungry, the only thing around to entertain is Ryou... my first fanfiction sorry if summary sucks implied Tendershipping. Rated for safety


Licking

'_I'm hungry,' _Bakura mused in his head, '_, and sense the teacher is a freakin chatter box, seems I won't get my stake soon…Grrr….' _

The hungry yami glanced around the room boardly, looking for something, _anything, _to fulfill his hunger cravings.

'_Hunger cravings? I sound like a pregnant woman for Ra's sake, or that blond idiot, Jounochi was it? Bah, who cares I just need something…' _

Being that he didn't eat breakfast this morning, and now he has to listen to annoying ranting teachers, got on Bakura's nerves, as you can tell.

He looked around again, glancing at people near him to see if there wasfood in their desk or pockets. Not like it would be hard to steal anyways. Considering he is a _King Thief _for peat's sake. Dissatisfied, and slightly irritated, with finding no food, he settled for just slumping in his desk, head in hands, staring at random students in front of him.

After a few minutes of trying to concentrate on, as Bakura likes to call her, the old scary-squirrel lady, he just got hungrier. Why would he get hungry at looking at squirrel lady you ask, the woman with what looks like squirrel fur atop her head, (and body it seemed, with the repulsive fur coats she insisted on wearing everyday) and with tiny beady eyes? Well let's just say that to Bakura; well done squirrel is like a mini stake… we'll leave it at that.

Bakura, after deciding that there were no squirrels around, had, again gone for staring straight ahead, with many disturbing Bakura thoughts prancing around in his brain. They were like this,

'_I wonder if I could eat my flesh…No, to painful, not as if I couldn't handle it but…Nah.' _He focused on the head in front of him, that identical color that was just smother, and didn't poke out like it was wanting to get you, though the pharaoh's is way worse. Then another wonderful thought entered his brain, and instantly, he loved it.

If you are now scared, please be, because he is the guy that licks blood of the millennium eye, devours stake like a rabid beast, and eats squirrels, plus he is going of the same logic that _caused _all that to happen, hunger. Good god… Bakura smirks devilishly as he leans forward, closer to his poor victim in front of him. Now, if you haven't guessed already, the poor victim is none other than Ryou Bakura**,** Yami Bakura's innocent, naïve,(somehow British), hikari. Before Bakura reaches the back of the poor boys head he opens the mind link between the two.

`_Hey, Ryou I…` _Before Bakura can finish Ryou interrupts,

'_No Bakura."_

_`…You don't even know what I was gonna say. ` _Bakura mentally thought back, with irritation, and a slight pout in his face.

'_No, I don't, but it probably involves something I won't like that's either potentially harmful or just plain crackish. Plus this is an important lecture the teachers giving.' _

'…_Oh well', _those where Bakura's last thoughts before he leaned forward, and with one sly motion, _licked _Ryou's ear.

As you can guess Ryou's reaction wasn't in the least bit calm. That lick sent shivers down his spin, and made the boy let out a helpless squeal. A few class members flinched a little at the sudden sound. None turned to see what happened though, for if any of them did, they would surely be punished in some odd Bakura-mental-horrifying fashion. So they just kept staring straight ahead at the teacher, trying to keep from peaking curiously out of the corner of their eyes at the two.

'_What the bloody hell was that?! W-was that your t-tounge? _Ryou shouted (and shuddered) through the mind link.

'_Weird, though you didn't curse…' _Bakura replied back, completely ignoring Ryou's question.

'_I'm not, I don't, I-I ugh…' _The nervous wreck of the hikari managed to stutter out. Ryou could still feel the tingling spreading through his body as an after result of the lick. It was sending signals to places he didn't want them to go, at least not during the middle of class! There was a slight silence in the mind link, until Bakura starts crackling like a maniac (almost out loud), then he states,

'_I didn't know how entertaining your reaction would be… I was only doing it in the first place because I'm hungry…' _Ryou cuts off Bakura in hearing this and snaps back.

'_You licked me because you were hungry? What am I a snack to you!?'_

'_Well', Bakura_ begins, '_you do lo-'_

'_Wait, no, Bakura, I take that back, please don't answer…' _Ryou just hangs his head in embarrassment and lets out a soft sigh. Bakura, unlike his other half, is liking this very much. By now he has completely forgotten about his hunger and is now focused on torturing Ryou purely for the entertainment. Bwahahaaa…

Bakura decided to tease Ryou a bit differently now. He leans forward and blows a stream of air into the other boys ear, making him get goose-bumps. Then Bakura gently grabs the back of Ryou's neck, and runs his fingers down his back, making the hikari squirm and eventually arch as Bakura's fingers delicately reach his lower back.

He was about to let out a cry of discomfort (witch was really a moan of pleasure, Ryou just refused to tell himself so).

'_Ah finally, I think he stopped….', _He begins to state to himself. Tentatively, he leans back into his seat. As his back touches the chair, he relaxes. Shoulders drop and a smile of relief plays upon Ryou's face pink tinged face. That is, until Bakura suddenly pulls forward up to his ear and whispers

"Fooled ya'. " He runs his tongue once more across Ryou's ear, starting from his ear lobe to the top, in one big _slurp. _

At that moment Ryou has busted into full fledged rage-flustered-confusion-shock-embarrassed mega combo. He shoots up from his seat instantly and shouts out,

"STOP LICKING ME!!!"

…

The entire class is silent, except for a snickering Bakura, desperately trying not to break out into rampaging laughter. Confused students simply stared at the, now crimson faced, boy. In full realization of what he has just done, he glances around the room shyly, then just sighs, and plops back down in his seat, in full embarrassment.

"Ah bugger…."


End file.
